A Single Mistletoe
by GundamNymph
Summary: A sprig of mitsletoe can do a lot of damage. All swears are starred. A 1xCB, 2xHC, 3xRD, 4xHS, 5xDC. All's I ask is for you to say hi in a reveiw to let me know people are actually reading my stuff. ~*Finished*~


1 I do not own Gundam Wing. Obviously. I wrote this not too long before last Christmas. Tell me what you guys think. Pretty please with sugar on top? No, make that cherries on top. With fudge. With the more reviews I get, the more I'm inspired to write more. And no, it's not a gimmick to get you people to review. I know how little people review (I am guilty of being like that. I usually only review the fics that are awesome. And if I have time. So yeah, I'm a hypocrite.) I'll probably have some fanart drawings done in little while. I'll write any updates on my profile. Please at least let me know that you're reading my work! Just say hi in a review! I expect nothing more, and ask for no more than that! Must stop blabbing. ON WITH THE FIC! PS this is my second attempt at a fic.  
  
2  
  
3 A Single Mistletoe  
  
  
  
Trowa sighed and leaned back in his chair. It was Christmas Eve, and as usual, he was stuck in his office with mounds of paper work and reports while everyone else at Preventers partied downstairs in the hall. Since horrid past events took place during Christmas, almost everyone in Preventers stayed on until the next morning. Lady Une had been guilty and gratified enough to throw a party for the workers.  
  
He looked at the ceiling as he took a small break. Several times already Helen had peeked her head in with her camcorder to urge him to hurry, or leave the work for later. He shouldn't have given her present so early. She'd been recording all night. She was his close friend and had helped in the kitchen preparing for the party, and had brought hot cider up to him. He smiled at the brunette's actions. She was just like his sister, always trying to put a smile on his face and fussing like a mother hen. Only he was able to talk with Helen freely about the war, while his real sister would flinch and change the subject. Both the girls worked and lived at the circus with him, and had sacrificed the party at the circus to be with him. Or rather, near him since he was shut up in this office.  
  
He was beginning to rethink about going downstairs, when there was a knock at his door. "Come in." He was surprised to see a certain blond stick her head in. "Trowa, what are you doing here so late?"  
  
He smiled, "Probably the same reason why you're here, and not at the party, Relena." She blushed slightly and entered. As she made herself comfortable in a guest chair, she yawned and stretched. The young woman had her hair down and wore a bright red dress that ended above her knees matching her high heels. Trowa found himself staring at her. She caught him looking at her. "What?"  
  
"Just staring at a fellow work-alcoholic." His emotional mask was on, as he tried not to blush. He began to curse at himself and Helen's tactics that had made him more open with his feelings after the war. Relena's face lit up as she eyed the cider still in its container. "Is that tea?"  
  
"Nope. It's hot cider. Want some? Helen made it." Relena nodded her head wearily. He certainly knew how she felt. She was just beginning to sip the cider when the door crashed open.  
  
"Trowa! Are you EVER going to come down?! Or are- Relena! Hi. When did you get here?"  
  
"Just a moment ago. By the way, the cider's great."  
  
"Oh, thanks. You should see the party. The food is awesome-"  
  
"Of course it is. You helped make it." Trowa muttered.  
  
"Jealous? *giggle* They're going to set out treats soon. Hilde got Quatre to hang some mistletoe over Cathy and Heero. Don't worry, I got it on film! But you two can't just stay up here, you have to come down!" Trowa narrowed his eyes at the girl standing before him in a hunter green slip dress.  
  
"Have you been at the Pepsi? You're so hyper I could throw you at the wall and you'd only bounce off of it." She looked guiltily at the both of them. "Well, heh, heh. I'd better be going before Wufei and Dorothy start. You know how they are towards each other. Tensions been building up for weeks since she started working here. Wouldn't want to miss the sword fight." With that, she dashed out the door and closed it behind her. Trowa smiled at his friends avoidance of his question.  
  
"Come on Trowa, I'm dying to see that fight. This is truly going to be a battle of the sexes. Last I heard, the bets were up to a Five Sixty. You can finish the slave work later. Besides, only you and I can save Quatre from Heero and Cathy's wrath." There was no way in hell he could refuse those blue eyes that pleaded with him. He fixed his tie and pulled on his uniforms jacket. He looked at her and realized something. "Didn't you come to work in a lavender suit today?"  
  
"Um yeah. I did, but Noin insisted that I bring something for the party."  
  
He studied her a moment. Then he looked at the Christmas decorations hanging over his door. He walked over and grabbed a red ribbon from the arrangement. "Turn around." Curious, Relena turned around and waited with apprehension. Seconds later, she felt his long fingers combing her hair. She instantly relaxed at the caresses. The hair around her face was pulled back, and she could feel him tying the ribbon around the sections. He pulled back, and turned her around. She blushed under his critical eye. Actually, she could see both of his dark green eyes from her point of view. They were beautiful eyes, and it was fruitful to see them. It was then she realized how close she was to the former pilot of Gundam 03. It was also then she realized how attractive he was. Okay, this is close enough, she thought.  
  
She turned and headed for the door, "Well, we don't want to miss the party. Thanks for the ribbon." He opened the door for her, and they both exited. Trowa was locking the door to the office he shared with Quatre, when Relena looked upwards in a sigh. That was close, she thought, I hope he didn't notice. It took her a moment before she realized what she was looking at. Oh, no. Maybe he won't notice. I kind of hope he would. She was still staring at the demanding mistletoe when Trowa turned and saw where she was looking.  
  
"Um, Trowa? I didn't see this here earlier. After what happened last year, I've kept an eye out for mistletoe. How did it get here?" She squeaked it out, realizing that as a Gundam pilot, it was more than likely he would have noticed her uneasiness.  
  
Trowa grumbled. " Helen, I'm sure was behind this. I'm also sure it was Cathy's doing."  
  
"And where there's Cathy and mischief, there's Heero Yuy." Relena began to think very of dark things to do to him when she found him. She gulped when she saw the green eyed soldier looking down at her. While she was thinking of many torture methods, she had momentarily forgotten the situation. He smiled grimly, and rose an eyebrow in question. She returned the smile, and sighed.  
  
Her body began to tremble when his hands cupped her face, thumbs stroking her cheeks. She rested her palms against his brood chest, and tried to think of this as a mission. He leaned downward to her height, as she leaned upward. The kiss was simple and chaste, but sent electricity through their nerve endings. Hidden emotions that were unknown prior to this experience, swelled. This kiss became a caress of love, and it lost it's sense of mission. Both of them lost sense of time as the world around them fell away. When they finally pulled away, they felt greatly warmed. Relena rested her head against his shoulder as his arms encircled her. His lips kissed her forehead, and his fingers played with her silken hair.  
  
Helen stood watching with Heero, camcorder open and recording. Tears filled her eyes. Cathy had come up with the idea when she heard who was in the office with her brother, and had her boyfriend carry it out. Heero had done it with a smirk upon his face, while Helen recorded the whole thing. She couldn't help but envy his cat like grace as he silently tacked the mistletoe up.  
  
She tried to keep her emotions buried. Trowa and her were extremely close, and she couldn't help but fall in love with him when she first met him. She had had crushes before, and knew that this had been different. Heero used to feel the same way about Relena until he found Cathy. Both Trowa and Relena had seen their close friends as nothing more than siblings. She currently swallowed the thickness in her throat, and handed the camcorder to Heero who smiled at her in sympathy.  
  
"Hey T-chan! Does this mean the dateless pilot finally found himself a girlfriend?!" Trowa and Relena were rudely awakened from their dream world as the bouncy brunette jumped up from the shadows. The new found soulmates looked into the shadows to see Heero recording, and Helen hosting the event. Both narrowed their eyes and glared at the two people hiding across the hallway behind a huge potted plant.  
  
"We have just witnessed the former pilot of Gundam 03, Triton Bloom a/k/a Trowa Barton and former Queen of the World Relena Peacecraft a/k/a Relena Darlian, kissing beneath a mistletoe at Preventers HQ just outside of Preventer Winner and Barton's office. Hey, maybe we could release this to the press. What do you think, Hee-chan?"  
  
"I strongly suggest we run for our lives." Helen turned back around to see Trowa and Relena furiously advancing towards them. Both Heero and Helen paled and ran for it. Heero ran towards the stairs by the elevators with Relena hot on his heels, camcorder snugly tucked in his jacket. Helen ran towards the offices on the other side of the building. She hoped Heero got away safely with the recording, as she herself ran for her life.  
  
Helen had used to belong to a top notch organization that had no name during the twenty year war. She herself had gone on many missions like those of the Gundam Pilots, with a slight difference. Her missions were more dangerous due to the fact she never killed the enemy, only tranquilized them or shot them in the legs. She had to be the best at the organization, since she was the only one unwilling to sacrifice a human life other than her's. Some say she should have been a pacifist, others said it was because of her religious beliefs that she managed to become the best and to have succeeded.  
  
She used all the techniques she knew to elude Trowa, and managed to put some distance between them. Luckily he had been behind the desk for months, doing not too much field work and only helping a little at the circus. She turned down a hall lined with windows on one side facing the court yard below. She quickly took off her shoes, and began to run with her bare feet leaving the high heels she hated for her predator to find. Now, she could hear him running not far behind. She thought quickly, and opened a window, careful not to show signs she had. She closed it behind her as she got onto the narrow ledge and hurriedly scooted over. She watched the patches of light on the snow, and saw him pass. He didn't even pause at her shoes.  
  
She could feel the goose flesh rise on her skin as the bitter cold air breathed on her. It was lightly snowing out. It was real snow since they were on earth. Something she never took for granted. Her feet began to lose feeling against the cold stone. She had to get back inside soon, or she was going to get hypothermia, with or without Trowa on guard duty. She shouldn't have gone out onto the ledge, but fear can do something to you. She watched the light, waiting for Trowa to leave the area.  
  
He stood outside in the shadows, watching the white flakes dance in the small wind. The wind made his eyes tear, but he stubbornly stood there, opposing the weather. His coat fluttered and his hair whipped to the snow dance. Few lights could be seen in the courtyard, most of them just the dim lighting from the ghostly hallways above the garden. It was peaceful, as everyone was at the party in the main hall. He had been there earlier, and wasn't too impressed. The food had been good, but there hadn't been good company. Not that he'd let anyone see that. He refused to show his real emotions.  
  
His breath turned into mist as it passed through his lips. The full moon was overhead, reflecting off the snow and making it seem magical. He loved the earth. Man could not recreate God's original creation in the colonies. It was sad he had to grow up there. Now, he relished every moment on earth. He would take walks often through the courtyard, finding any and every excuse to marvel at natures beauty.  
  
His contemplative thoughts were interrupted as he saw a figure running across the light. He saw the figure, obviously feminine, hurry out onto the ledge. She wasn't wearing much more than a dress. Seconds later, another figure ran by in the hall, passing the girl. He recognized the second figure as Trowa Barton. Curious, he watched the events unfold.  
  
Helen sighed as Trowa passed by the entire hall, and went onto another one. She started to scoot carefully back to the tall window. Her heart plummeted as she saw this would be difficult. The merciless wind ripped at her dress, and she was glad she wore her spandex shorts beneath. She often wore them beneath any short skirts. Her fingers found grooves to hold onto to as she slowly inched to the window.  
  
Her foot fell on top of some snow that covered hidden ice. She only had time to gasp as she instantly fell. She was unable to grasp anything on the way down, and only managed to tear a nail or two off. The ledge had been curved at the end, and that had sent her flying. Worse pain soon followed the sharp stinging throb in her fingers as she landed roughly on the very edge of the man made pond, and sled across it. She could barely gasp for breath after the wind was knocked out of her. She was even colder now, with pain racing up and down her form.  
  
The pain prevented her from moving much, and at first the witness in the shadows thought she had been killed, but then he heard her moan. He quickly made his way to her, and winced as he heard the squeak of the ice cracking. Evidently, she had heard it too, since she stopped moving altogether and started cursing. He inched towards her, and gave her instructions to slowly make her way towards him if she could. She complied, but whimpered like a hurt animal as she did so. She was only three yards away when the ice broke beneath her weight. She fell through the small hole, and didn't resurface.  
  
The water was pitch black under the ice, and only through the hole could you see the light of the moon. The last thing she could clearly remember as her body lost feeling, was someone's silhouette crossing the light of the moon. She then vaguely remembered someone pulling her out, and tossing her over their shoulder. She remembered the pain jolting through her body as the person jogged. She felt them removing some of her garments, and possibly their own.  
  
"Hot! Hot!" Helen bolted fully awake as the water showered down on her. Since when did it start raining? Wait a minute. Rain isn't hot. Strong arms held her beneath the water, and she looked up to see a shower head. The walls were tiled, and by the style of the room, she guessed they were in the men's locker room.  
  
"Actually, I'm guessing it's luke warm. It only feels hot because we were in the cold water." Helen stiffened as she took in the situation. Her dress was off, and her hair was down. The body holding her was male, and he didn't seem to be wearing much ether. She turned around, ignoring the pain and the hot water leaking into her eyes. The man was her age, and had a slim build. His incredible long hair was in a braid that was over his shoulder. Serious wide blue eyes filled with concern studied her. He wore only his boxers. "Are you okay? Getting warmed up?"  
  
As she dumbly nodded her head, he reached up to turn the knob of the shower, and it became hotter again. Her skin was bright pink, but she was slowly thawing out. She fingered his braid. "You're Duo, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. You're a friend of Trowa's. The one that's always bringing us growing men treats?" Blushing, she nodded her head.  
  
"Thanks for pulling me out. I knew I shouldn't have gotten on that ledge. Heero and I just pulled a trick on Trowa and Relena, and they weren't too happy."  
  
"I know, I saw."  
  
"What were you doing there?"  
  
"Thinking. I guess my true nature is beginning to show. I'm going to ruin my reputation if this gets out, so don't tell no one."  
  
"You know, a double negative equals a positive." He facefaulted. He looked at the girl in him arms. She wore a tube top and shorts, reminding him of Heero. He should try spandex himself someday, it seems popular. She leaned against his chest closing her green-brown eyes, and letting the water wash over her. Her hair was soft and smooth against his bare skin. Across her own chest, she wore a necklace, whose design was not altogether alien to him.  
  
"Is that a miraculous medal? I haven't seen one of those since-"  
  
"Yeah, it is. My father gave it to me for my birthday a long time ago, before he…and my mother... died. Are you Catholic?"  
  
Duo swallowed hard as he remembered the church that had taken him in and raised him. Now, the Maxwell Church was nothing more than ashes and memories. "I was raised at the Maxwell church. I'm the only survivor of the disaster. I was orphaned twice. First by my birth parents, and a second time by my foster parents. I guess you could say I'm Catholic. I used to only believe in God, because Father Maxwell taught me to. And back then, it was the God of Death. Now, after all I've been through, I wonder. Is there really a God, who performs miracles I can't see?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Duo looked down at her in surprise. She had said it with such conviction, it had made his heart flip over. "How do you know?"  
  
"I don't know a hundred percent. I haven't any physical proof, but, that's why it's called faith. It depends on trust, and spiritual proof. It brings you inner peace. You yourself are a miracle. Being a Gundam pilot, you and the others had hundreds of chances and close shaves with death. But you didn't die. Your here, now, with me. Just after you saved my life. And you've saved hundreds of other lives, and managed to help end a cruel war. Behind every mystery and miracle, is God. Could you please turn the heat up? I think I'm getting warmer."  
  
Duo did as she asked, and mulled over what she had said. He looked at her, realizing he didn't remember her name. "What's your name again?"  
  
"Helen. My last name's Chodawoski." Helen? He instantly thought of pale blond hair and kind gray eyes. He stared at her, and compared her to the kindly nun who had helped raise him. Both were religious, and kind. But Helen seemed more full of life, and although she seemed like a goody two shoes, she was humanely flawed with emotions. She struggled against her reputation as everyone took her as saintly, when she was just like them with more guidance. He bet she could be pretty wild if he were to take her out club hopping. Duo smiled as he made a resolution.  
  
Trowa anxiously stalked the hallways. It had been an hour since he felt that something was wrong, and had recruited the other pilots and their girlfriends to help find Helen. Dorothy and Wufei had been in the middle of their war, and Quatre and Hilde had been in a dark corner. He hadn't been able to find Duo, but he wasn't worried about him.  
  
He saw Dorothy signaling him, and he ran over. Her finger followed a soggy path of wet clothes. He recognized Helen's dress, and started to run along the path. He saw red, and could hear Santa's sleigh bells in his ears. Along with Helen's things, were men's clothes. Triton Bloom, brother of Cathy, friend of Heero's and a Preventer; was NOT a happy camper.  
  
Heero followed Dorothy's finger. Helen's new camcorder was open and facing where the trail began. He followed it outside. Cathy and Relena were not far behind him.  
  
"Heero, can you tell what happened?"  
  
"Look at the ledge over there on the second floor. I'm guessing Helen ran over this way and hid on the ledge. She must have fallen off and into the pond. See these drag marks? Someone pulled her out and headed to the locker rooms."  
  
The girls eyes widened. They all headed back inside, with Heero recording everything. " I should hope Maxwell is on his guard when Trowa bursts in."  
  
"How do you know it's Duo?"  
  
"He's the only other one of us missing. Not to mention I gave that sweater to him for his last birthday."  
  
Helen had worked Duo's hair out of his braid, and was shampooing it with some soap she had found. He was doing the same to her. Suds were everywhere, and covering them. It looked like they were trying to take a bath in the shower room.  
  
"You know, now that Trowa and Relena are together, I feel kind of out of place. Like I don't belong anymore. At least in his life."  
  
"Whoa. When did Mr. No-talk and Lena get together?"  
  
"Tonight. Don't worry. I got in all on tape. You can see it later. That is, if Relena didn't get hold of Heero."  
  
"Cool. And about what you said? I know how you feel. Ever since Hilde left to go live with Quatre, it hasn't been the same. I try to work a lot to keep form having to go home. It's so empty."  
  
"Bah. Liar. You just miss her cooking and cleaning. Maybe if I'm not needed at the circus, I could come stay at your place and finish school."  
  
"Cool. I'd like that. I've heard you're an excellent cook. I miss the, what do you call it? Fish man?"  
  
"Fillet Mignon?"  
  
"Right! I knew that. Maybe we could do something together sometime. I haven't been out to eat in a long time. It might get you off L3 and back to earth."  
  
Helen reddened. How many people knew about her feelings for Trowa? Speaking of the devil, he came bursting right through the doors. "Maxwell! What the **** is going on!?!" Wufei and Dorothy were right behind him, wanting to see the action. Not far behind was Quatre, Hilde, Cathy, and Relena following Heero. Helen was happy to see her camcorder intact. She tried to stand, but slowly fell back into Duo's arms. She moaned.  
  
"What happened? Helen? Are you okay?"  
  
"I fell off the second floor into a freezing cold pond. How do you THINK I feel, you BAKA?"  
  
"What's Duo doing here?"  
  
"Who do you think pulled me out? Santa?"  
  
"You're grouchy."  
  
"And you're nosy. Go make out with your girlfriend or something."  
  
Trowa's eye widened. He left and came back ten minutes later with a duffel bag in each hand. He threw them on a bench, and stalked out again.  
  
"Um, thanks? What's his problem?"  
  
Helen finally managed to stand up, and walked over to her emergency bag that he had gotten for her from her trunk. All warm, she made her way over to a changing stall. Duo followed suit, smiling all the while.  
  
While this occurred, Dorothy and Wufei began a verbal war.  
  
"You know, you'll never be the man that Heero is. He figured it all out on his own."  
  
"And when are you going to stop mooning over him?"  
  
"What ARE you talking about?!"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? You've been sneaking dirty glances at him ever since I first met you!"  
  
"And WHY were you looking at me? JEALOUS MUCH?  
  
"No, brow-girl. You ever going to get rid of those $^*##% things?"  
  
"Argh! You have NO respect for ANYONE, do you?"  
  
"Of course I do. There are people who I highly respect. All of them are males, too. Except for Sally, but she's got more talent than you, and she isn't a WEAKLING!"  
  
"You *******! When are you going to stop being a little *****?! I don't know how Sally can stand you! Uptight Chinese @$$!"  
  
Wufei and Dorothy continued their war again. Their red faces were inches from each other, as they yelled in contest. Hilde groaned and Quatre smiled, "When are those two going to realize they only say those things because they like and respect each other? It's the classic sand box."  
  
"We do NOT like each other! Stay out of it Winner!"  
  
"We do NOT like each other! Stay out of it Quatre!"  
  
They went back to fighting as Heero continued to tape the war.  
  
"When will they just shut up and kiss. Hey Relena? Can you take over?"  
  
Relena took the camcorder from him, as he made his way over to Cathy. "I forgot to give you your present." He gave her a box. She opened it to reveal a necklace with a crystal pendant in the shape of a heart. Inscribed on it was the name: Heero. "Merry Christmas, Spitfire." She gave a little squeal and let him put it on. Then he leaned down and kissed her fully on the mouth. Quatre got the same idea and went over to Hilde. " I don't have my present here. It's at the house. I'll give it to you when we get home." He dipped her and gave her a quick passionate kiss, before up righting her and leading her back to the party. As she got this all on tape, Relena began to wonder about Trowa.  
  
Just then, Helen walked back into the room in a orange tank top with Indian print and jeans. Knowing that Relena wanted to go find Trowa, she took the recording from her and sent her off with a look.  
  
"I'm beginning to feel like Tomoyo from Cardcaptor Sakura."  
  
Duo's arms encircled her waist, "Then I must be Eriol."  
  
"Hmm. I didn't know you were into anime."  
  
"Babe, there's a LOT about me you don't know. But we'll have plenty of time to learn more about each other." Helen blushed at his meaning.  
  
Dorothy was pushing Wufei's limits. Duo could see veins popping in his forehead, and both of them were sporting fangs.  
  
"You know what? I think your wife just killed her self so she didn't have to come home to you-"  
  
She stopped in mid sentence as she saw the impact her words had on him. His face became expressionless, and his eyes became dark with hidden emotion. As she studied his reaction, she came to some conclusions. Her violet eyes widened, and her lips formed an o shape. "Wufei, I didn't mean-"  
  
"Yeah, you did. And you're right. So just SHUT UP." She turned away, trying to hold in her tears. The last time she had cried was on Libra as Trowa had taken Quatre to a doctor. From the wound she had inflicted on him. "So that's why. That's why you don't like to see women fight. Because of what happened to your wife?! What are you going to do if you marry again, and the two of you have to go fight? Not all women are blinded in battle by their thoughts and pride! I'm sorry of what I just said. Not of what I said before, earlier in our fight, though. You're a jerk! A stuck up royal *&^%$! And-"  
  
That did it. Wufei swooped in covering her mouth with his. It seemed to have been his ingenious plan to stop her words, but it turned into a powerful kiss. The tears in both their eyes were released as they kissed. Helen handed the camcorder to Duo and she promptly turned her back to them. "What's the matter, Helen? Never seen anyone make out before?"  
  
"No, I haven't. And I plan on keeping it that way. My virgin eyes don't deserve to see two individuals slobbering over each other."  
  
"Oh, so you're a virgin, now?"  
  
"Yep. Always was, and will always be. Unless of course I find the right guy to be my husband." Duo set the recording on top a shelf, and turned to her with a smirk. Her eyes widened as he took her into an strong embrace, and kissed her fiercely. Her eyes closed a moment later as she allowed herself to enjoy the intimacy. Duo liked a change. And this was a perfect opportunity.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
He turned to see Relena shadowed in the entrance to his office. The window was cracked open, and he stood by it, enjoying the cold. It helped him to think then, of the changes occurring around him. He closed the window and made his way over to her. He held her close, smelling her herbal shampoo, before kissing her.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Just making sure all this change is worth it. It is."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"If you were in love with a goddess, what would you say?"  
  
"Well, you are a handsome god, Triton Bloom. I'd say you're worth it. Will you be okay with these changes?"  
  
"Even though Helen has been able to take care of herself since long before I met her, I still have always been the big brother she's turned to. And now, it's like there's no longer a bond between us."  
  
"You know why that is, right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"For a Gundam pilot, you sure are clueless." He looked at her, confused.  
  
"Don't worry, I still love you."  
  
" You were going to say…"  
  
"Fine. *sigh* For as long as I've known Helen, she's been in love with you. It's a part of the reason why she was able to be so close to you, and love you freely. You saw it as sisterly affection, and as long as she was able to broadcast her feelings publicly without you knowing, life was simple to her. And now that we're together, she can't be as close to you as she used to be, because she would only feel guilt. I'm sure she get used to it, and you'll still be friends. But not as close as you were before."  
  
"I never knew. I knew there was something, but I never suspected something like that. *deep sigh* I have a feeling this is going to be a hard change for me. Us."  
  
"You going to be okay with this?"  
  
"Yes, Dr. Darlian. It will taking some getting used to. But, yes, I do believe I'll be fine as long as you're by my side." 


End file.
